The Dava
He was born and held no soul within his body. None know his mother or his father, only that he was found atop the slopes of Aman. He was forsaken and forsook and was raised among the lepers and slaves. And yet, he was protected from disease and it is said that no man could die when his presence was upon him. Now the Dava lived in the land where men worshipped false gods, or believe themselves to be god. The Dava sought the wisdom of the godhead. He heard voices about him in his dreams and bade him to begin a pilgrimage. And so, he, a child spoke and bade his best friend to come with him. Yet his best friend was lame and said that he could not come. And so, the Dava picked up his friend and began the journey. He could not have known that he was the third man to make the journey he set upon. Seven Shrines he visited and Seven men followed him, for he showed them compassion. From Ano to the lands of the far Tarë he walked. When he found the final shrine, it was at Aman in the west. Amidst the pagan revels of the Ecclesia, he heard the voice of the Godhead: “Come and be whole. For unto thee is gifted a soul and this soul shall be a fire that cleanses the world. Look into my fire.” And so he climbed the Holy Mountain and there, atop the highest peak of the mountain, he awaited the godhead. Seventy-six days passed but no man could move him as he gazed deep into the sun. His eyes were blinded and his body was wracked with suffering. But he stood on the seventy-seventh days and cried aloud as his mind understood that which only the Godhead could and the voice of the Dava, the messenger of man who had walked the world seven times before awoke within him. He spoke in the tongues of heaven and the Seven around him revealed their true, forgotten natures and proclaimed him the Dava. The Dava walked throughout the world and preached of the falseness of the physical world and the truth of heaven. He spoke mysteries and of the Demiurge who blinded them to the truth. His eye were ablaze with the presence within him and the seven afflictions of the Saints ravaged his body. But never would he age nor change appearance. And at last, though at first the religious leaders despised him, he gave hope to all. And the Dava claimed sovereignty over all shrines and so, his followers took the mountain shrines. Their priests all bent in worship of the Godhead... …But the Dava’s physical shell was fading and so, in his final days, he went into the desert, to face his foe. For in the desert, the Devil, the Creator awaited him. The Devil offer ed to heal the affliction of himself and his comrades eight times and eight times he refused. And the Dava forsook the world that day allowed his soul and his body to become one. The Godhead poured into his body and his physical form could not bear it and was devoured. - The Life of the Child, The Mindful Saint